One drunken night changes two lives
by adrianiforever
Summary: One drunken night can and will change two peoples lives for better or worse, only there can answer Not good with summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS!**

I can't believe this is happening to me, how could I do something like that. I'm normal so careful. Here I am 20 years old who is 2 months pregnant from a one night stand what am I going to do. I remember him like it was yesterday.

**FLASHBACK!**

We have been at pub can't even remember what its called for few hours now. Louise and Maddys are here since they just transferred here, so we decide to go out to celebrate. I am totally drunk. We have just sat down from dancing most of the night, chatting about who we would sleep with, when I see a cute guy dark hair (I think quite dark in here) with dark eyes that remind me off chocolate, he is staring straight back at me. I see him start to walk over, he asks me to dance. We dance to few songs, I feel him so close to me there is no space. He asks me if I fancy getting a drink, of course I say yes who would turn down a free drink. We chat for alittle while I find out he is studying Law, his best friends Logan and Finn. I still don't even no his name. Finally he ask if I want to get out of here. I reply yeah let's go. Normal I would never do this. I let the girls know I'm leaving before heading to meet him by the doors. He finally comes I start to follow him out, we walk to campus, it takes us long time to my dorm, as he keeps pulling me to him kissing me like no one has before. We finally reach my dorm, he pushes me up against it kisses me again. I pull away open the door pull him with me to my bedroom. Well let's just say we don't sleep that much. I wake to him gone, he left a note saying thanks let's do again and a number Colin M.

**END OF FLASHBACK!**

Now all I have to do is ring this number and tell him the news. I know I will have this baby with or without his help. I just hope he he will help out. I decide to call him and tell him at least that way if he does rejects us I don't have to see it. I'm so scared.

Here goes nothing I dial his number its ringing, Oh god Oh god I can't do this I really can't. He picks ups finally.

"Hello."

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS!**

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, add this story to their favourite or is following.

**Chapter 2**

Here goes nothing I dial his number its ringing, Oh god, Oh god, I can't do this I really can't. He picks ups finally.

"Hello."

"Is this Colin?" I ask in a weak voice. I don't know how I am going to tell him.

"Yes it is, how can I help?" He asks in calm voice.

"It's Rory, I don't know if you remember, but I met you two months ago at the pub near Yale." I say trying to keep my voice even.

"Arm yeah I think I do, your the brunette, lives with that crazy chick Paris." He replies, how does he know Paris. I'll have to ask her later.

"Yeah that's me." I reply. How do I tell him I'm having his baby.

"Ok, what can I do for you? Did you want to meet again?" He asks in curious voice.

"Well I need to tell you something, but just so we are clear I DO NOT want anything off you. I'm pregnant." I say trailing off quietly at the end.

"What? Could you please repeat that." He asks in a shocked voice.

"Look I'm pregnant with your baby, I just thought I would let you know." I say as quickly as possible. By now my hands are shaking, my eyes are closed. I just hope he will be here for us. He is silent for a minute.

"Right, what do you want? Money is it? Bet that baby aint mine, that's if you are really pregnant" He says in an angry voice.

"No no no I don't want anything, I just thought I would let you know. Let you decide if you want to be in this babies life or not. I have money, I don't need yours." I say starting to get myself all worked up. Deep breaths. How can he say that. Why would I want money from him.

"Right that's an easy decision, No I don't want to be in your babies life. Its not my baby so stop trying to get something out of me." He yells. I can't take this from him so I need to end this now.

"If that's you decision, Fine. I never wanted anything from you, why would when I have more money than most people. Goodbye" I half yell trying to keep myself from crying. I don't even give him the chance to reply. Grr men drive me in crazy. Why do they always think you want something from them.

After I get off the phone to him, I decide to talk to Paris and the girls maybe they could help me figure this out, how to make it work out.

I pick up my phone dial Paris's number to see where she is.

"Hello" she answers in a happy voice for once.

"Paris, where are you? I need to talk to you."

"At the pub with Maddy and Louise come meet us here."

"Ok I be there soon, bye"

"Bye"

I grab my keys and bag walk out, lock the door and take a slow walk to the pub trying to think of what will happen now.

I finally reach the pub, i walk in. As I start walking around I hear some guy shout 'LORELAI LEIGH GILMORE-HAYDEN'. I look round to try and see who its coming from. I know that voice. I finally spot who it is. Just my luck he is sitting with the one person I just wish I didn't see right now, but the look on Colin's face right now is funny. He has gone white as a sheep.

"TRISTAN, what are you doing here? Why didn't you call me?" I say as I walk over to him. He pulls me in a big hug. I totally ignore Colin and his friends. Tristan and I became friends a year after he left Chilton.

"Well Ror I thought ill come and surprise you girls and see my cousin while I'm here. How you been Ror? He asks with a strange look on his face.

"Well I'm doing as well as I can be. I was gonna call you later, but now your here saves me the trouble. I really need to talk to you about something" I say to him, its hard to try an act normal and not look at Colin.

"What's up? Your ok, not ill or anything are you?" He starts to look worried.

"Oh I'm ok not ill really, just need to talk to. Not here I don't want anyone to over hear. Anyway I bet be off meeting the girls." I say to him not even paying Colin and his friends any attention.

"Ok. Tell the girls ill be round later. One thing before you go, why didn't you tell me you been name the heiress to both of Hayden and Gilmore? I had to find out through my parents." He asks. I start to feel so uncomfortable, I hate talking about this. Plus I can feel Colin and his friends staring at me.

"I'm sorry I was shocked and I guess I just wanted to forget about it. Everyone expects me to change my life now. I didn't want this I still don't. I have more money than I can think of. I just wanted everyone to treat me the same instead of acting like I'm some princess. I don't want like it." I say. He know I don't like people trying people different just because of money.

"I understand I know how you feel about this. Just next time something big happens call me so I can help. You know I love you like my sister and would do anything to help."

"I know Tris, I love you like a brother. Please come round later I really need your help with something."

"I will don't worry. Oh shit I didn't even introduce you to my cue and his mates."

"Don't worry about This, I know who they are and not really interested to re-meet them. I'll tell you why later. Anyway I better go before girls start to wonder where I am, ill see you late." I say giving him a cuddle and a kiss on the cheek. He kiss the top of head before letting me go.

"See you rory." As I walk away I hear Colin saying something about me along the lines 'she is a slut' and this telling him to shut up. I laugh quietly.

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS!**

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, add this story to their favourite or is following. I will be updating my stories every sunday or monday.

**Chapter 3**

"See you rory." As I walk away I hear Colin saying something about me along the lines 'she is a slut' and this telling him to shut up. I laugh quietly.

Once I reach my girls, they are sitting right at the back of the pub, drinking happily, god how do I tell them, this should be easy they are my best friends.

"Hey, we were wondering where you got to, we were about to send a search party." Maddy tells me. Paris and Louise just Laugh.

"Sorry, got caught up talking to Tristan. I need to tell you something, please just let me talk. You can ask questions later." I say to them pleading that they listen and not to judge me. They nod.

"Well, you remember that night about to months ago, we went out celebrating Maddy and Louise transfer here." I start

"Yeah, that was a brilliant night." Louise replies. Paris and Maddy nod.

"I.. I...erm I sort of...erm...took that...erm guy back to ...erm...my dorm...I...erm...sort...of...erm...sleptwithhimand." I stutter at first and say the last bit as fast as I can. I take a look at the girls, they look shocked. I start crying.

"Did you just..." Maddy starts coming round to me, giving me a hug.

"Your pregnant?" Louise finishes for her. I nod.

"I'm going to kill that guy. He should of been wearing protection. Have you told him?" Paris states and asks at the end. I nod my head.

"What...am...I...going...to...do? He...wants...nothing...to...do...with...us?" I stutter, I can hardly talk through my tears. Louise comes round and hugs me. Neither of us saw Paris storm off, over to the other side off the pub.

"Well we are here for you Ror you know that." Louise tells me, next thing I hear is Paris screaming at someone. Oh no this can't be good.

"YOU GOT HER PREGNANT! HOW COULD YOU? THEN TELL HER YOU DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH HER OR YOUR OWN BABY. YOUR STUPID ASS WIPE. I'm GONNA KILL YOU! I hear Paris shout, I rush over to her. Tristan is holding her back, trying to calm her down and get her off Colin.

"Paris, calm down. Take deep breaths and explain who got who pregnant." Tristan tells her softly. She turns to glare at him, if looks could kill he would be dead by now.

"CALM DOWN, I'LL CALM DOWN WHEN I'M DONE WITH HIM! HOW COULD YOU? DON'T YOU EVEN CARE?" Paris continues to shout at Colin. He looks like he is going to be sick, he's so pale.

"Paris, please don't...don't do this here. Come let's just go back to our dorm room." I say pleading she will listen. I really don't want everyone in here to know my business.

"Rory, No let me get what I was saying out. Don't you think he deserves it? He got you pregnant and is leaving you to raise it on your own." She tells me.

"No I don't think anyone deserves to be shouted at in public, but I understand why you want to thought. I know what he did. I'm not raise the baby on my own, I have you girls, my family and friends. I don't need him or his money to help me. Maybe this child will be better off without a father, especially a playboy one." I tell her honestly. I can see she is starting to realise what I am saying. I can see Colin is missed at what I just said, but I meant every single word of it.

"WHO THE HELL GOT YOU PREGNANT? LEFT YOU TO DEAL WITH THIS. ILL KILL HIM. WHICH ONE OF YOU IS IT? TELL ME NOW." Tristan yells, he looks so mad. Colin, Logan and FInn all actually look afraid of him. If this was any other time I would of laughed at them. I'm trying to stop tears falling.

"Rory, he got Rory pregnant. She told him and he told her, he doesn't want anything to do with her or the baby." Maddy tells him. Tristan starts to walk over to Colin, if looks could kill, he would be dead by now.

"Tri...tris..pl...please...ca...calm...do...down, please...do...don't... ." I say trying to stop myself crying. He turns to look at me, his face softens, he pulls me to him, wraps his arms round me tightly. After a while of just holding me, my tears stop. I turn to look at everyone, only to see they are all staring at me.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry. I can't believe anyone would do this to you." He tells me honestly.

"Its fine I understand. Don't worry. Can we please go somewhere else to talk please. Everyone has heard more than they need to know." I say to them all. They all nod. I feel myself getting pulled away from Tristan and pull to leave the pub. I really wish Colin, didn't come but hopefully he will change his mind and be in our baby's life.

The walk to my dorm was long and quiet. It gave me time to think. Once we all get to our dorm, Paris let's everyone in. I really need a coffee right now.

"Make yourselves at home, ill get the drinks. Rory what would you like?" Paris asks me. Not sure why thought she knows what I would have.

"Coffee please I need Coffee." I reply. Only to have everyone stare at me. Why?

"Why are you all staring at me like that?" I ask. Its starting to freak me out.

"You can't have coffee while your pregnant. Caffeine is bad for the baby." I'm Surprised that Colin is the one to answer.

"No, I can't be. How am I going to last 7 more months of no coffee?" I say moaning. Paris, Maddy. Louise and Tristan just laugh at me, where as Colin, Logan and Finn look shocked that I would moan over coffee.

"I need to get books to find out what else I can't have, god next your be telling me I have to eat fruit and vegetables." I say.

"Well Sweetheart, you NEED to start eating health. I'm not going to have my god son/daughter, an unhealth coffee addict like you." Tristan tells me. I'm actually shocked he said that. At least he has calmed down.

"I do eat health thank you very much." I say crossing my arms across my chest, acting like a kid. Trying to not laugh at the same time.

"Ok now if Rory has finished acting like a little bratty child, we can get to the bottom of what we are going to do." Tristan tells us.

"Well... I need to say something."

Please Review


End file.
